1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a ball holding device, and more particularly to a ball holding device having a plurality of ball support webs as well as an attached air pump.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field: Parrilla, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,241, describes a rigid plastic rack designed to be mounted on a wall for storing sporting equipment. Newquist, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,247, describes a flexible and elastic tennis ball pocket designed to be fastened to a garment. Gorosave, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,360, discloses a device for holding sports equipment, the device having a rigid connector supporting a plurality of ball racks or baskets. Rayside, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,002, discloses a flexible hanging device having a plurality of slots for receiving the bills of baseball caps. Shaftner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,101, discloses a sports ball storage device having rigid U-shaped members that interconnect to form a ball holding unit. Stephenson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,769, discloses a sports ball bag.
The prior art teaches various ball-holding devices. However, the prior art does not teach a ball-holding device having a ball support web that can securely hold a ball of any common size and shape, while also holding the ball in a manner that makes the ball easy to remove and use. The prior art also does not teach a flexible device that can be easily stored, yet expands to a full-sized ball holding unit capable of holding a plurality of balls having varying diameters and shapes. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.